Moments in time
by lovelyMary
Summary: Series of stand alone pieces written for ten sentence challenges. Featuring Jason, Brenda, Carly and more...
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Truths (Brenda/Jason)

_First_

She had always claimed that Sonny was her first love but deep in heart she knew that wasn't true.

_* Perfect_

He had been too perfect and she was anything but, so she had settled for his friendship knowing that if she dared to hope for anything more she would inevitably lose him forever.

_Change_

In a single moment everything had changed; his loyalty now lay with those he used to hate, his friends became his enemies and she had lost her place in his life.

_Trust_

Every man she had ever trusted had either betrayed her or taken advantage of her; everyone but him, he had never let her down somehow silently honoring promises he'd never remember making.

_All_

She should have known that the truth would always find a way out, and now they knew it all, everything that she had tried to so hard to keep buried, everything she had spent years trying to forget.

_Trash_

As predicted, Sonny was ready just toss her aside like yesterday's trash, but this time she wasn't going to let him make her feel unworthy of him; he was in no position to judge her and she was done twisting herself inside out in an effort to be everything he wanted her to be.

_Left_

As she left the Archer Pavilion, she knew she had made the right decision; the truth had truly set her free.

_Drink_

He slid in next to her at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey to match hers.

_Light_

He had followed her to Jake's because he had been worried that she would try to drown her sorrows and end up doing something crazy; but he realized he didn't have anything to worry about when she turned to look at him and he could see a light in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time.

_Pride_

They shared their drink in silence, neither one willing to admit that there had to be a reason why she always ended up spending her wedding night with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Straw (Brenda/Sonny)

_Before_

He swore that this time things would be different, but everything was exactly like it was before.

_Game_

"What kind of game do you think you're playing?" he shouted accusingly with barely concealed rage.

_*Confusion_

All she could do was stare at him mouth agape with confusion.

_Forget_

He kept shouting at her, hurling insults and accusations as she desperately wracked her brain to remember what she could have done to upset him.

_Glass_

The glass shattered as it hit the wall mere inches away from her face, catching her off guard and making her blood run cold.

_Scare_

She never thought she would be afraid of him but standing in the ruins that used to be their living room, she was scared.

_Life_

Could this really be the life she had chosen?

_Forgive_

He sat in front of her with his head in his hands, begging for forgiveness and uttering promises she knew he wouldn't keep.

_Message_

For years everyone had tried to warn her; last night she finally got the message loud and clear.

_Last_

She took one last look around and sighed with relief that this chapter of her life was finally closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Weekend (Jason/Jake featuring Carly and Brenda)

_Lead_

The events that lead to this moment were tragic and unexpected; but he was glad that Brenda had convinced him to talk to Lucky about arranging visitation with Jake.

_Isolate _

He had voluntarily missed the three first years of his son's life; he had kept his distance to keep him safe but now with Elizabeth gone he owed it to Jake to play a more active role in his life.

_*Nervous_

He had raised Michael when he was just baby and had spent countless weekends with both Michael and Morgan but this was different; he had never dared to even dream that this day would come but here he was getting ready to spend timewith Jake and he felt just as nervous as he did the first time he had held Michael.

_Not_

"I'm not working with her," they both adamantly objected simultaneously all the while knowing that they would do it just because he asked them and neither of them could ever refuse him.

_Disaster_

This had the potential for disaster but he needed them and despite their feelings about each other, they both loved him and there wasn't anything they wouldn't do for him.

_Fury_

He could see the fury in both of their eyes dissipate as they reluctantly agreed to help him; this would be his first weekend with Jake since he had been granted visitation and he wanted things to be perfect.

_Challenge_

Working together was going to be a challenge; heck being in the same room together without killing each other was a challenge.

_Special_

They knew Jason wasn't into details and was just happy to be spending time with his son but he wanted this weekend to be special and it was up to them to make sure that it would be everything he hoped for and more.

_Warm_

They watched him playing in the park with Jake and the look utter joy on his face and the slight twinkle in his eyes was more than enough to warm the deep chill that existed between them.

_Always_

He looked over at them and smiled, grateful that they were able get along long enough to plan the perfect weekend; they both held a special place in his life and he knew that they would always come through for him when he needed them.


	4. Chapter 4

Falling For You (Brenda/Jason)

_Offer_

She made him an offer he couldn't refuse; well he could have refused but she knew he wouldn't because as much as she hated to admit it she knew there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to ensure Carly's happiness, even marry someone he hated.

_Pair_

They certainly made an interesting pair; he thought she was a selfish spoiled brat and she thought he was a silent emotionless robot, they could barely make it five minutes without arguing and yet they were bound together until death did them part.

_Test_

They both lived to test the other's patience; the smallest disagreement would often quickly turn into a full blown screaming match that left them both feeling hot and bothered.

_Take_

As much as he loved fighting with her, he didn't know how much more of this he could take; Brenda looked sexy as hell when she was wound up and it took all the willpower he had not to grab her and kiss her senseless.

_*Drunk_

They weren't drunk but the two bottles of wine they'd had with dinner certainly helped lower their inhibitions enough to allow him to finally give in and kiss her as he'd wanted to do for weeks now and from the way she'd responded he was sure that she wanted it just as much as he did.

_Wild_

It was hands down the wildest night she had ever spent with a man and she couldn't believe they had wasted the first six weeks of their marriage arguing without any payoff because as strange as it sounded fighting with Jason was a real turn on; the way he just seemed to come alive when they were screaming at each other was extraordinarily appealing.

_Share_

On the surface they appeared to be a typical married couple; they shared the penthouse, their lives and a bed every night but neither of them could bring themselves to share the true depth of their feelings for each other.

_Reunite_

Reuniting with Jason was the last thing she had ever expected to happen; years ago she had contemplated what it would be like to be with Jason but that was a lifetime ago, one that he didn't remember anymore.

_Belief_

He didn't usually believe in faith or destiny but having Brenda in his life had filled a void that he hadn't even realised was there; she was loud and impulsive, she drove him crazy and made him feel alive and he loved her for it.

_Worse_

She sighed happily and rested her head on his chest as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair, for the first time in her life she felt completely at peace and she wasn't going to waste any time or energy trying to figure out why that was; after all there were worse things than falling in love with your husband right?


End file.
